pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Bulwer-Lytton, 1st Baron Lytton
| birth_place = London | death_date = January | death_place = Torquay | nationality = British | party = Whig, Conservative | alma_mater = Trinity College, Trinity Hall, Cambridg | spouse = Rosina Doyle Wheeler]] (1802–1882) }} Edward George Earle Lytton Bulwer-Lytton, 1st Baron Lytton PC (25 May 1803 - 18 January 1873), was an English poet, novelist, playwright, and politician. Life Overview Bulwer was the 3rd son of General Earle Bulwer of Heydon and Dalling, Norfolk, and of Elizabeth (Lytton), heiress of Knebworth, Herts. He was born in London, and educated privately and at Cambridge. He began to write when still a boy, and pub., in 1820, Ismael, and other poems. His marriage in 1825 to Rosina Wheeler, an Irish beauty, caused a quarrel with his mother, and the loss of his income, and thus incidentally gave the impulse to his marvellous literary activity. The marriage proved unhappy. and was terminated by a separation in 1836. During its continuance, however, his life was a busy and productive one, its literary results including Falkland (1827), Pelham (1828), Paul Clifford (1830), Eugene Aram (1832), The Pilgrims of the Rhine, Last Days of Pompeii, Rienzi (1835), besides England and the English, Athens: Its rise and fall, and innumerable tales, essays, and articles in various reviews and magazines, including the New Monthly, of which he became editor in 1831. In the same year he entered Parliament as a Liberal, but gradually gravitated towards Conservatism, and held office in the 2nd government of Lord Derby as Colonial Secretary, 1858-1859. As a politician he devoted himself largely to questions affecting authors, such as copyright and the removal of taxes upon literature. He continued his literary labors with almost unabated energy until the end of his life, his works later than those already mentioned including the Last of the Barons (1843), Harold (1848), the famous triad of The Caxtons (1850), My Novel (1853), and What will he do with it? (1859); and his studies in the supernatural, Zanoni (1842) and A Strange Story (1862). Later still were The Coming Race (1870) and Kenelm Chillingly (1873). To the drama he contributed 3 plays which still enjoyed popularity in the 20th century, The Lady of Lyons, Richelieu, both (1838), and Money (1840). In poetry he was less successful; The New Timon, a satire, is the best remembered, largely, however, owing to the reply by Tennyson which it brought down upon the author, who had attacked him. In his works, numbering over 60, Bulwer-Lytton showed an amazing versatility, both in subject and treatment, but they have not, with perhaps the exception of the Caxton series, kept their original popularity. Their faults are artificiality, and forced brilliancy, and as a rule they rather dazzle by their cleverness than touch by their truth to nature. Bulwer-Lytton. was raised to the peerage in 1866.John William Cousin, "Lytton, Edward George Earle Lytton-Bulwer, 1st Lord," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 247-248. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 7, 2018. He was immensely popular with the reading public and wrote a stream of bestselling novels which earned him a considerable fortune. He coined the phrases "the great unwashed", "pursuit of the almighty dollar", "the pen is mightier than the sword", "dweller on the threshold", as well as the well-known opening line, "It was a dark and stormy night".Paul Clifford. 1830. Life Youth, family, education Edward George Earle Lytton Bulwer was the youngest son of General William Earle Bulwer of Heydon Hall and Wood Dalling, Norfolk, and of Elizabeth (Lytton), heiress of Knebworth, Hertfordshire. He was born in London on 25 May 1803. He had 2 brothers, William (1799–1877) and Henry (1801–1872), afterwards Lord Dalling.Waugh, 185. Bulwer's father died when the boy was 4 years old. His mother, Elizabeth Barbara, daughter of Richard Warburton Lytton of Knebworth, after her husband's death settled in London. Bulwer, who was delicate and neurotic, gave evidence of precocious talent and was sent to various boarding schools, where he was always discontented, until in the establishment of a Mr. Wallington at Ealing he found in his master a sympathetic and admiring listener. Wallington induced him to publish, at the age of 15, an immature volume entitled Ishmael, and other poems. About this time Bulwer fell in love, and became extremely morbid under enforced separation from the young lady, who was induced by her father to marry another man. She died about the time that Bulwer went to Cambridge, and he declared that her loss affected all his life afterwards. In 1822 he entered Trinity College, Cambridge, but moved shortly afterwards to Trinity Hall. In 1826 he earned a B.A. degree, and printed for private circulation a small volume of poems, Weeds and Wild Flowers, in which the influence of Byron was easily traceable. In 1827 he published O'Neill; or, The rebel: A romance, in heroic couplets, of patriotic struggle in Ireland, and in 1831 a metrical satire, The Siamese Twins. These juvenilia he afterwards ignored. Marriage and career Meanwhile he had begun to take his place in society, being already known as a dandy of considerable pretensions, who had acted as 2nd in a duel and experienced the fashionable round of flirtation and intrigue. He purchased a commission in the army, only to sell it again without undergoing any service. In August 1827 he married, in opposition to his mother's wishes, Rosina Doyle Wheeler (1802–1882), an Irish beauty, niece and adopted daughter of General Sir John Doyle. She was a brilliant but passionate girl. They had two children, Lady Emily Elizabeth Bulwer-Lytton (1828–1848), and (Edward) Robert Lytton Bulwer-Lytton, 1st Earl of Lytton (1831–1891), who became Governor-General and Viceroy of British India (1876–1880). Upon his marriage, Bulwer's mother withdrew the allowance she had hitherto made him. He had £200 a year from his father, and less than £100 a year with his wife, and found it necessary to set to work in earnest. In the year of his marriage he published Falkland, a novel which was only a moderate success, but in 1828 he attracted general attention with Pelham, a novel for which he had gathered material during a visit to Paris in 1825. This story, with its intimate study of the dandyism of the age, was immediately popular, and gossip was busy in identifying the characters of the romance with the leading men of the time. In the same year he published The Disowned, following it up with Devereux (1829), Paul Cliford (1839), Eugene Aram (1832) and Godolphin (1833). All these novels were designed with a didactic purpose, somewhat upon the German model. To embody the leading features of a period, to show how a criminal may be reformed by the development of his own character, to explain the secrets of failure and success in life, these were the avowed objects of his art, and there were not wanting critics ready to call in question his sincerity and his morality.Waugh, 186. Magazine controversy followed, in which Bulwer was induced to take a part, and about the same time he began to make a mark in politics. He became a follower of Bentham, and in 1831 was elected Member of Parliament for St. Ives in Huntingdon. During this period of feverish activity his relations with his wife grew less and less satisfactory. At first she had cause to complain that he neglected her in the pursuit of literary reputation; later on his disregard became rather active than passive. After a series of distressing differences they decided to live apart, and were legally separated in 1836. 3 years later his wife published a novel called Cheveley; or, The man of honour, in which Bulwer was bitterly caricatured, and in June 1858, when her husband was standing as parliamentary candidate for Hertfordshire, she appeared at the hustings and indignantly denounced him. She was consequently placed under restraint as insane, but liberated a few weeks later. For years she continued her attacks upon her husband's character, and outlived him by 9 years, dying at Upper Sydenham in March 1882. There-'is little doubt that her passionate imagination gravely exaggerated the tale of her wrongs, though Bulwer was certainly no, model for husbands. It was a case of 2 undisciplined natures in domestic bondage, and the consequences of their union were as inevitable as they were unfortunate. Bulwer, meanwhile, was full of activity, both literary and political. After representing St. Ives, he was returned for Lincoln in 1832, and sat in parliament for that city for 9 years. He spoke in favor of the Reform Bill, and took the leading part in securing the reduction, after vainly essaying the repeal, of the newspaper stamp duties. His pamphlet, issued when the Whigs were dismissed from office in 1834, and entitled A Letter to a Late Cabinet Minister on the Crisis, was immensely influential, and Lord Melbourne offered him a lordship of the admiralty, which he declined as likely to interfere with his activity as an author. At this time, indeed, his pen was indefatigable. Godolphin was followed by The Pilgrims of the Rhine (1834), a graceful fantasy, too German in sentiment to be quite successful in England, and then in The Last Days of Pompeii (1834) and Rienzi (1835) he reached the height of his popularity. He took great pains with these stories, and despite their lurid coloring and mannered over-emphasis, they undoubtedly indicate the high water mark of his talent. Their reception was enthusiastic, and Ernest Maltravers (1837) and Alice; or, The mysteries (1838) were hardly less successful. At the same time he had been plunging into journalism. In 1831 he undertook the editorship of the New Monthly, which, however, he resigned in the following year. In 1841, the year in which he published Night and Morning, he started the Monthly Chronicle, a semi-scientific magazine, for which he wrote "Zicci," an unfinished 1st draft afterwards expanded into Zanoni (1842). As though this multifarious fecundity were not sufficient, he had also been busy in the field of dramatic literature. In 1838 he produced The Lady of Lyons, a play which Macready made a great success at Covent Garden; in 1839, Richelieu and The Sea Captain; and in 1840, Money. All, except The Sea Captain, were successful, and this solitary failure he revived in 1869 under the title of The Rightful Heir. Of the others it may be said that, though they abound in examples of strained sentiment. and false taste, they have nevertheless a certain theatrical flair, which has enabled them to survive a whole library of stage literature of greater sincerity and truer feeling. The Lady of Lyons and Money long held the stage, and to the last-named, at least, some of the most talented of modern comedians have given new life and probability. Bulwer-Lytton On succeeding to the Knebworth estate in 1843, on 20 February 1844 (in accordance with his mother's will) he changed his surname from 'Bulwer' to 'Bulwer-Lytton' and assumed the arms of Lytton by royal licence. His widowed mother had done the same in 1811. His brothers remained plain "Bulwer". From 1841 to 1852 he had no seat in parliament, and spent much of his time in continental travel. The death of Bulwer-Lytton's mother in 1843 greatly saddened him. His own "exhaustion of toil and study had been completed by great anxiety and grief", and by "about the January of 1844, I was thoroughly shattered". Full text at Internet Archive (archive.org) In his mother's room, Bulwer-Lytton "had inscribed above the mantelpiece a request that future generations preserve the room as his beloved mother had used it"; it remains essentially unchanged to this day. His literary activity waned somewhat, but was still remarkably alert for a man who had already done so much. In 1843 he issued The Last of the Barons, which many critics have considered the most historically sound and generally effective of all his romances; in 1847, Lucretia; or, The children of the Night; and in 1848 Harold: The last of the Saxon kings. In the intervals between these heavier productions he had thrown off a volume of poems in 1842, another of translations from Schiller in 1844, and a satire called The New Tirnon in 1846 - in which Tennyson, who had just received a Civil List pension, was bitterly lampooned as “school miss Alfred," with other unedifying amenities. Tennyson retorted with some verses in which he addressed Bulwer-Lytton as "you band-box." These poetic excursions were followed by his most ambitious work in meter, a romantic epic entitled King Arthur, of which he expected much, and he was greatly disappointed by its apathetic reception. Having experienced some rather acid criticism, questioning the morality of his novels, he next essayed a form of hction which he was determined should leave no loophole to suspicion, and in The Caxtons (1849), published at 1st anonymously, gave further proof of his versatility and* resource. My Novel (1853) and What will he do with it? were designed to prolong the same strain. Among Bulwer-Lytton's lesser-known contributions to literature was that he convinced Charles Dickens to revise the ending of Great Expectations to make it more palatable to the reading public, as in the original version of the novel, Pip and Estella do not get together.John Forster's biography of Dickens Last years published in Vanity Fair in 1870.]] In 1852 he entered the political field anew, and in the conservative interest. He had differed from the policy of Lord John Russell over the Corn Laws, and now separated finally from the liberals. He stood for Hertfordshire and was elected, holding the seat till 1866, when he was raised to the peerage as Baron Lytton of Knebworth. His eloquence gave him the ear of the House of Commons, and he often spoke with influence and authority. In 1858 he was appointed secretary for the colonies. In the House of Lords he was comparatively inactive. His last novels were A Strange Story (1862), a mystical romance with spiritualistic tendencies; The Coming Race (1871) and The Parisians (1873) - both unacknowledged at the time of his death - and Kenelm Chillingly, which was in course of publication in Blackwood's Magazine when Lytton died at Torquay. He had long suffered with a disease of the ear and for the last 2 or 3 years of his life he lived in Torquay nursing his health. Following an operation to cure deafness, an abscess formed in his ear and burst; he endured intense pain for a week and died at 2 a.m. on 18 January 1873, just short of his 70th birthday. The cause of death was not clear but it was thought that the infection had affected his brain and caused a fit. Writing Bulwer-Lytton's attitude towards life was theatrical, the language of his sentiments was artificial and over-decorated, and the tone of his work was often so flamboyant as to give an impression of false taste and judgment. Nevertheless, he built up each of his stories upon a deliberate and careful framework. He was assiduous according to his lights in historical research; and conscientious in the details of workmanship. As the fashion of his day has become obsolete the immediate appeal of his work has diminished. It will always, however, retain its interest, not only for the merits of certain individual novels, but as a mirror of the prevailing intellectual movement of the first half of the 19th century.. Bulwer-Lytton's literary career began in 1820, with the publication of a book of poems, and spanned much of the 19th century. He wrote in a variety of genres, including historical fiction, mystery, romance, the occult, and science fiction. He financed his extravagant life with a varied and prolific literary output, sometimes publishing anonymously. ) frontispiece: Pelham's electioneering visit to the Rev. Combermere St Quintin, who is surprised at dinner with his family.]] Fiction In 1828 Pelham brought him public acclaim and established his reputation as a wit and dandy. The book also made a significant contribution in the changing of men's fashion. Prior to the novel, evening wear for men could be of any colour, but the upper class quickly adopted the habit of using black evening wear only, a habit that is still dominant, just as the characters in Pelham.Men in Black Its intricate plot and humorous, intimate portrayal of pre-Victorian dandyism kept gossips busy trying to associate public figures with characters in the book. Pelham resembled Benjamin Disraeli's recent debut novel, Vivian Grey (1827). He also wrote the horror story "The Haunted and the Haunters" or "The House and the Brain" (1859).This story is included in Isaac Asimov's anthology, Tales of the Occult. It also appears in The Wordsworth Book of Horror Stories. Another novel dealing with a supernatural theme was A Strange Story (1862), which was an influence on Bram Stoker's Dracula.The coming race / Edward Bulwer-Lytton ; edited with an introduction by David Seed Bulwer-Lyton penned many other works, including The Coming Race or Vril: The Power of the Coming Race (1871), which drew heavily on his interest in the occult and contributed to the birth of the science fiction genre.May Day, 1871: The Day "Science Fiction" Was Invented Its story of a subterranean race waiting to reclaim the surface of the Earth is an early science fiction theme. The book popularised the Hollow Earth theory and may have inspired Nazi mysticism. His term "vril" lent its name to Bovril meat extract. Adopted by theosophists and occultists since the 1870s, "vril" would develop into a major esoteric topic, and eventually become closely associated with the ideas of an esoteric neo-Nazism after 1945.Julian Strube. Vril. Eine okkulte Urkraft in Theosophie und esoterischem Neonazismus. München/Paderborn: Wilhelm Fink 2013. The Coming Race (1871) and The Parisians (1873) - both unacknowledged at the time of his death - and Kenelm Chillingly were classed by his son, the 2nd Lord Lytton, as a trilogy, animated by a common purpose, to exhibit the influence of modern ideas upon character and conduct. Miscellaneous His play Money (1840) was 1st produced at the Theatre Royal, Haymarket, London, on 8 December 1840. The 1st American production was at the Old Park Theater in New York on 1 February 1841. Subsequent productions include the Prince of Wales's Theatre's in 1872 and it was also the inaugural play at the new California Theatre in San Francisco in 1869.Don B. Wilmeth 2007) The Cambridge Guide to American Theatre His unfinished history Athens: Its Rise and Fall was published posthumously. Quotations Bulwer-Lytton's most famous quotation, "The pen is mightier than the sword", is from his play Richelieu where it appears in the line Beneath the rule of men entirely great, / the pen is mightier than the sword. In addition, he gave the world the memorable phrase "pursuit of the almighty dollar" from his novel The Coming Race.Edward Bulwer Lytton Baron Lytton, The Coming Race (London, England: William Blackwood and Sons, 1871), page 2. He is also credited with "the great unwashed". He used this rather disparaging term in his 1830 novel Paul Clifford: :He is certainly a man who bathes and ‘lives cleanly’, (two especial charges preferred against him by Messrs. the Great Unwashed). The Last Days of Pompeii has been cited as the 1st source, but inspection of the original text shows this to be wrong. However, the term "the Unwashed" with the same meaning, appears in The Parisians: "He says that Paris has grown so dirty since 4 September, that it is only fit for the feet of the Unwashed." The Parisians, though, was not published until 1872, while William Makepeace Thackeray's novel Pendennis (1850) uses the phrase ironically, implying it was already established. The Oxford English Dictionary refers to "Messrs. the Great Unwashed" in Lytton's Paul Clifford (1830), as the earliest instance. Bulwer-Lytton is also credited with the appellation for the Germans "Das Volk der Dichter und Denker", that is, the people of poets and thinkers. Recognition At Cambridge in 1825, Bulwer won the Chancellor's Gold Medal for English verse with a poem on “Sculpture.” In 1838 Bulwer, then at the height of his popularity, was created a baronet. In 1866 he was raised to the peerage as Baron Lytton of Knebworth. When King Otto of Greece abdicated in 1862, Bulwer-Lytton was offered the crown of Greece, which he declined.The Alexander Romance in Persia and the East Against his wishes, Bulwer-Lytton was honored with a burial in Westminster Abbey.Westminster Abbey monuments and gravestones Place names The former Hudson's Bay Company Fort Dallas at Camchin, the confluence of the Thompson and Fraser Rivers, was renamed in his honour by Governor Sir James Douglas in 1858 as Lytton, British Columbia. The township of Lytton, Quebec (today part of Montcerf-Lytton), was named after him. Lytton, Queensland, and Lytton, Iowa are also named after him. Translations Bulwer-Lytton's works of fiction and non-fiction were translated in his day and since then into many languages, including Serbian (by Laza Kostic), German, Russian, Norwegian, Swedish, French, Finnish, and Spanish. In 1879, his Ernest Maltravers was the 1st complete novel from the West to be translated into Japanese. Operas Several of Bulwer-Lytton's novels were made into operas, 1 of which, Rienzi, der Letzte der Tribunen (1842) by Richard Wagner, eventually became more famous than the novel. Leonora (1846) by William Henry Fry, the 1st European-styled "grand" opera composed in the United States of America, is based on Bulwer-Lytton's play The Lady of Lyons, as is Frederic Cowen's 1st opera Pauline (1876). Verdi rival Errico Petrella's most successful opera, Jone (1858), was based upon Bulwer-Lytton's The Last Days of Pompeii, and was performed all over the world until the World War I. Harold, the Last of the Saxons (1848) was the source for Verdi's opera Aroldo in 1857. Rosicrucianism and Theosophy The English Rosicrucian society, founded in 1867 by Robert Wentworth Little, claimed Bulwer-Lytton as their "Grand Patron," but he wrote to the society complaining that he was "extremely surprised" by their use of the title, as he had 'never sanctioned such'.R. A. Gilbert, 'The Supposed Rosy Crucian Society', in Caron et al. (eds.), Ésotérisme, Gnoses et Imaginaire Symbolique, Leuven: Peeters, 2001, pp. 399. Nevertheless, a number of esoteric groups have continued to claim Bulwer-Lytton as their own, chiefly because some of his writings — such as the 1842 book Zanoni — have included Rosicrucian and other esoteric notions. Also the writers of theosophy were influenced by his work. Annie Besant and especially Helena Blavatsky incorporated his thoughts and ideas from particularly The Last Days of Pompeii, Vril, the Power of the Coming Race and Zanoni in her own books.The Coming Race - Introduction by David SeedThe A to Z of Fantasy Literature Contest Bulwer-Lytton's name lives on in the annual Bulwer-Lytton Fiction Contest, in which contestants think-up terrible openings for imaginary novels, inspired by the 1st line of his 1830 novel Paul Clifford:Edward Bulwer Lytton, Paul Clifford (Paris, France: Baudry's European Library, 1838), page 1. It was a dark and stormy night; the rain fell in torrents—except at occasional intervals, when it was checked by a violent gust of wind which swept up the streets (for it is in London that our scene lies), rattling along the housetops, and fiercely agitating the scanty flame of the lamps that struggled against the darkness. Entrants in the contest seek to capture the rapid changes in point of view, the florid language, and the atmosphere of the full sentence. The opening was popularized by the Peanuts comic strip, in which Snoopy's sessions on the typewriter usually began with It was a dark and stormy night. The same words also form the 1st sentence of Madeleine L'Engle’s Newbery Medal-winning novel A Wrinkle in Time. Similar wording appears in Edgar Allan Poe's 1831 short story, The Bargain Lost, although not at the very beginning. It reads: It was a dark and stormy night. The rain fell in cataracts. In popular culture His 1839 play Richelieu; or, The conspiracy was adapted for the 1935 film Cardinal Richelieu. Bulwer-Lytton was portrayed by Brett Usher in the 1978 television serial Disraeli. Publications Poetry * Ismael: An Oriental tale; with other poems. London: J. Hatchard, 1820. *''Poems of Sir Edward Bulwer-Lytton'' New York: J.W. Judd, 1845. * The New Timon (anonymous). London: Henry Colburn, 1846.Search results = New Timon, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Mar. 25, 2016. * King Arthur. London: Henry Colburn, 1848; London: Chapman & Hall, 1851; Philadelphia: Hogan & Thompson, 1851. *''The Poetical Works. London: Routledge, 1860.The Poetical Works of Sir Edward Bulwer-Lytton, Bart., MP, Project Gutenberg. Web, Mar. 26, 2015. Plays * ''The Duchess de la Vallière: A play in five acts. London: Saunders & Otley, 1837. *''The Lady of Lyons; or, Love and pride. New York & London: Samuel French, 1838. *''Richelieu; or, The conspiracy: A play in five acts. London: Saunders & Ottley, 1839. * Money: A comedy in five acts. London: Saunders & Otley, 1840. * Not So Bad as We Seem; or, Many sides to a character: A comedy in five acts. London: Chapman & Hall for the Guild of Literature & Art, 1851. * , based on The Sea Captain, an earlier play of Lytton's *''The Dramatic Works''. London & New York: Routledge, 1873. (also includes The Rightful Heir (1868), Walpole; or, Every man has his price & Darnley unfinished) Novels * Pelham or The adventures of a gentleman. London: Henry Colburn, 1827; New York: Harper, 1828. * Falkland. London: Henry Colburn, 1827; New York: Harper, 1830. * The Disowned. London: Henry Colburn, 1827; New York: Harper, 1829. * Devereux. London: Henry Colburn, 1829; New York: Harper, 1829. * Paul Clifford. London: H. Colburn & R. Bentley, 1830; New York: Harper, 1832. *''Eugene Aram; A tale. (3 volumes), London: Wa;ter Scott, 1831; New York: Harper, 1832. *''Godolphin. London: R. Bentley, 1833; New York: Routledge, 1833. * The Pilgrims of the Rhine. London: 1834; New York: Harper, 1834. *''The Last Days of Pompeii. (3 volumes), London: Richard Bentley (publisher)R. Bentley, 1834; London & New York: Routledge, 1834. *Rienzi: The last of the Roman tribunes. (3 volumes), London & New York: Routledge, 1835; New York: Harper, 1836. * ''The Student: A series of papers. London: 1835. * Ernest Maltravers. London: Saunders & Otley, 1837; New York: Harper, 1837. * Alice; or, The mysteries. London: Saunders & Otley, 1838. * Zicci: a tale] (1838) * Leila; or, The siege of Granada / Calderon, the Courtier. London, Longman, Orme, Brown, Green, & Longmans, 1838. *''Zanoni. London: Walter Scott, 1840; New York: Harper, 1842. *Night and Morning. London: Saunders & Offney, 1841; New York: Harper, 1841. *The Last of the Barons. London: Routledge, 1843; New York: Wilon, 1843. * ''Lucretia; or, The children of the night. (2 volumes), London: Routlege, 1843; New York: Harper, 1846. *''Harold: The last of the Saxon kings. (2 volumes), London: R. Bentley, 1848. * ''The Caxtons: A family picture. (3 volumes), London: Routledge, 1849; Edinburgh: Blackwood, 1849; New York: A.L. Burt, 1849. *''What Will He Do With It?. London: Routledge, 1852; Boston & New York: University Press, 1852. *"My Novel"; or, Varieties in English Life'' (as "Pisistratus Caxton"). (2 volumes), London: Routledge, 1852; Edinburgh: Willim Blackwood, 1853. * A Strange Story. London: Routledge, 1860. *''The Coming Race; or, The new utopia. Edinburgh & London: W. Blackwood, 1871; New York; Felt, 1871; Toronto: Adam, Stevenson, 1871. **also published as ''Vril: The power of the coming race. Blauvelt, NY: Spriritual Fiction, 1983. * Kenelm Chillingly: his adventures and opinions. London: Routledge, 1870; Edinburgh & London: Blackwood, 1873. *''Pausanias, the Spartan: An unfinished historical romance'' (edited by Edward Robert Bulwer-Lytton). London: Routledge, 1875; New York: Harper, 1876. Short fiction *''The Haunted and the Haunters; or, The house and the brain'' (novelette). New York: Lovell, 1845. *''The Coming Race / The Haunted and the Haunters''. London: Oxford University Press, 1928. Non-fiction *''Athens: Its rise and fall''. (2 volumes), London: Routledge, 1837. Collected editions *''The Rebel, and other tales: In prose and verse''. New York: Harper, 1835. *''The Poetical and Dramatic Works''. London: Chapman & Hall, 1852. Edited *William Hazlitt, Literary Remains (edited with Thomas Noon Talfourd). London: Saunders, Otley, 1836. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Edward George Bulwer-Lytton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Mar. 25, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * * * * (Distributed in the U.S. and Canada by Palgrave Macmillan) * . Wikisource, Web, Feb. 8, 2018. Notes External links ;Poems *Bulwer-Lytton in A Victorian Anthology: "The Cardinal's Soliloquy," "When Stars Are in the Quiet Skies" *Edward George Bulwer-Lytton at PoemHunter (25 poems) ;Prose * ;Books * * ;Audio / video * ;About *Edward George Earle Bulwer-Lytten, 1st Baron Lytton in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Lytton, Edward George Earle Lytton Bulwer- in the Dictionary of National Biography * Bulwer-Lytton by John S. Moore *Five Reasons Everyone Should Know Sir Edward Bulwer-Lytton at Interesting Literature * Edward Bulwer-Lytton biography & works at the Victorian Web * Edward George Earl Bulwer-Lytton (1803–73) Official website * Original rticle is at: "Lytton, Edward George Earle Lytton, Bulwer-Lytton, 1st Baron" Category:1803 births Category:1873 deaths Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:19th-century dramatists and playwrights Category:19th-century English writers Category:19th-century English novelists Category:Victorian novelists Category:Hollow Earth theory Category:English occult writers Category:UFO writers Category:British Secretaries of State Category:Secretaries of State for the Colonies (UK) Category:English historical novelists Category:Conservative Party (UK) hereditary peers Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:Alumni of Trinity Hall, Cambridge Category:Barons in the Peerage of the United Kingdom Category:Rectors of the University of Glasgow Category:Burials at Westminster Abbey Category:UK MPs 1831–32 Category:UK MPs 1832–35 Category:UK MPs 1835–37 Category:UK MPs 1837–41 Category:UK MPs 1852–57 Category:UK MPs 1857–59 Category:UK MPs 1859–65 Category:UK MPs 1865–68 Category:Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for constituencies in Cornwall Category:Politics of Lincoln, England Category:English male dramatists and playwrights Category:English male novelists Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets